The Deadly Dodgeball Game
by Bonnie Mizuhara
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'THE SHOWER SIGN' It's finally here! The Organization challenges Riku and Co. now, this may not be good for Sora since it's pretty obvious who Xemnas wants! RikuSora and many others! Part 2 out of the trilogy complete!


Bonnie: I thought this would be a small story but it grew into a much bigger idea! Oh my God! I never thought it would be this long! Well, here's the next part! Be sure to read "The Shower Sign" before this as you won't know what the heck is happening.

**Pairings in this story:** Riku x Sora, Axel x Roxas, Tidus x Selphie, Leon x Cloud and some others that will appear.

**Disclaimer: Sora: I would just like to point out that fact that Bonnie doesn't own any of us; we are our own person and shouldn't be owned. I would also like to say that Riku is a cocky jerk but I guess he's my cocky jerk…**

Bonnie: Awwww…

**One-shot: The Deadly Dodgeball Showdown**

On Friday, at Radiant Garden Academy, word had spread that the Hollow Bastion Organization XIII (from now on, the schools will just be referred to without the word "academy" and Sora's friends are aptly named the "Tenshi no Unmeis") had challenged the school's most admired group, the Tenshis no Unmei. At lunch time, Riku and Sora (mostly Riku) called a meeting of everyone in the group.

"Organization XIII is definitely planning something, so I call the meeting of the Tenshis no Unmei to order, to discuss our battle techniques." Riku announced at the lunch table.

In addition to Riku, Kairi, Sora, Cloud, Leon, Tidus, Selphie, Roxas and Axel, there were three newcomers: Aerith, Yuffie and Naminé.

Aerith Gainsborough, 17, is a sweet and kind girl with long wavy brown hair and soft green eyes. She was easy to like and had a soft demeanour but they all know from experience never to cross because she can be very powerful when she's angry!

Yuffie Kisaragi, 17, is a spunky but hyper kind of girl who has a lot of energy. She can act like a child sometimes but in combat, she knows ninja skills that she inherited but she likes to show-off to her friends. Like Selphie, she is very hyper. She loves to practise her ninja skills and bother Leon.

Naminé Shinrai, 15, is the quietest out of the group. She is an artist and loves to draw anything she sees. She has tons of group sketches of the Unmei Tenshis and Riku has tons of sketches of Sora. (Since he's the other artist) Naminé doesn't speak much but she is best friends with Kairi and is extremely loyal to the group.

"What kind of name is Organization XIII anyways? Unmei no Tenshis is so much better! It means Destiny Angels!" Yuffie called out after hearing about the challenge.

"Those guys shouldn't call themselves Organization XIII after we quit." Axel said, hugging Roxas closer to him.

"I'll beat those guys to the moon! I still can't believe that Xaldin asked me out last week!" Yuffie looked puffed, "there's no way I'm going out with any of those creeps!" Yuffie was all worked out now.

"Calm down Yuffie. They're not all creeps, look how Riku, Axel and Roxas turned out." Naminé quietly spoke and Yuffie lowered her voice. "We've got to teach them a lesson, Riku."

"And that's exactly why we're here, to discuss our strategy and to protect my Sora." Riku said, pulling Sora closer.

"That's soooo romantic!" Selphie sighed.

"We'll need substitutes." Tidus suggested, trying to get the ideas flowing before Selphie bops everyone who is in a relationship like last time...

"Maybe Hayner and Seifer will do that, I'll go to talk to them about it" Roxas suggested and Axel tightened his hold on Roxas' waist. Hayner and Seifer were two people who used to have crushes on his Roxas.

"That would be a good idea." Riku admitted.

"But tell them that Roxas is mine!" Axel said, possessively. Roxas blushed and everyone started talking at once.

Sora looked at everyone as they started chattering away about their different combos they can use together and felt happy that everyone was getting along, a while ago, they use to fight against each other all the time but now they have banded together to become the school's strongest team. All of his friends were really into their discussions about defeating the Organization XIII. For some reason, Sora felt a shiver when he thought about Xemnas and how the leader looked at him at the swimming pool; Riku felt the shudder from Sora since he had his arm around his waist.

"Something wrong?" he asked in concern.

"No, nothing's wrong." Said Sora and he flashed Riku a smile that could melt anyone's heart to show that he's alright.

"Okay, this is our plan." Riku called out once everyone had given their suggestions. He spread out a map and started marking the positions, "Aerith and Naminé will be our supporters and Kairi is the back-up." Everyone nodded to this.

"Tidus, Leon and I will be in the front lines. Axel, Yuffie and Kairi; you guys will back us up," again everyone agrees and Leon nodded.

"What about us?" The three Strife brothers asked in unison. "And me," Selphie put in.

"Roxas, Cloud, Sora and Selphie, you guys are guarding our supporters and also back-up." Sora frowned, Riku usually puts him in the front alongside him so why the change? Riku noticed the expression on his boyfriend's face and answered simply, "I don't like how Xemnas looks at you."

Everyone smiled and Selphie, Kairi and Yuffie squealed. The lunch bell rang, signalling the end. Riku called out: "Wear your battle outfits and remember what you'll need tomorrow!"

"Got it!" Everyone called back and scattered for the various classes they have to attend for the afternoon.

* * *

Sora sighed into Riku's shoulder as the two of them sat on the couch, watching a movie and cuddling. Riku was staying over at Sora's house for the night, as usual. Cloud had gone to Leon's to stay for the night and brought his battle costume with him while Roxas and Axel were staying upstairs in Roxas' room, doing who-knows-what. 

"It's hard to believe how much we've all changed since last year." Sora said, closing his eyes and breathing in Riku's scent.

"It's hard to believe that you would actually be a hard-to-get type." Riku chuckled.

"I'm only hard-to-get for arrogant people like you."

"Yes, but I still got you in the end. You can't resist my charm and good looks."

Sora rolled his eyes, "whatever."

Riku turned his head lightly so not to disturb Sora to look at the clock, "we should be going to bed. Tomorrow's the big day," he moved Sora over to stand up and stretch. Sora protest softly about being moved and Riku picked Sora up bridal style.

"I can walk, Riku."

"I know, but I like this way better."

Riku dropped Sora on the bed in which Sora crawled under and went to sleep almost immediately. Riku smiled at the bundle that was Sora and he crawled under the covers with Sora. He kissed the brunette on the forehead. "Good night, Sora-chan." Only in the most private places would Riku use the suffix for Sora.

"'Night, Riku-kun."

* * *

"Riku! What should I wear for a battle costume?" Sora called out to Riku in the washroom as he looked at the vast amount of clothing in his wardrobe. It was Saturday morning; the day of the challenge. 

Riku came out of the washroom to inspect Sora's wardrobe, "how about our team's signature costume?" He asked.

Sora blushed, the whole team had voted Sora as the group's (and the school's cause they were the best fighters) signature symbol, Sora's costume represented their name even if he was a fighter on the team and it was a really nice costume they put together but Sora hadn't had a chance to wear it for any battles yet.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "why don't you wear it now?" He smirked, looking forward to seeing Sora wearing the outfit.

"I know what you're thinking." Sora mumbled and he took it out of the closet and then raced into the washroom. He still wasn't use to changing in front of Riku, much to Riku's disappointment.

Riku leaned against the wall, waiting for Sora. He had already put on his outfit; black pants with silver belt, dark blue sleeveless shirt with silver dragons all over and black wrist guards. His real weapon, not the wooden sword, Soul Eater leaned against the wall next to him.

After a while, Sora peeked out. "Come on Sora, let me see." Riku called out and Sora stepped fully into view. Riku gasped softly at the sight, making Sora blush really hard.

Sora wore a long sleeved and long pants white jumper with blue rims. Around his wrists are long silver fabric sashes with blue rims and the same around his ankles. Sora's forearms had gold bands attached with small white wings and the same for the area just above his ankle. His silver crown necklace that Riku gave him hung around his neck and he had a blue hood and collar. At the back, a silver cape with blue rims tied at the waist with a long golden rope. Lastly, Sora's weapon, the Kingdom Key was slotted diagonally at the back, completing the outfit. (A/N: Yeah I know, I made it really fancy)

"Does it look okay?" Sora asked, wondering what Riku thought of it.

Riku quickly snapped out of his gaping position and regained his composure. "It looks beautiful on you," making Sora blush a deep red.

A loud banging on the door interrupted the moment, followed by Axel's voice, "hurry up you two! What are you guys doing? Hm?" His voice sounded accusing.

"Axel!" That was Roxas' voice.

"What? They're taking way too long, we have to get going!"

Riku quietly cursed Axel for ruining the moment and he looked at the time. "Shit! We have to get down to the fields now!"

Sora was already outside, being complimented by Axel and Roxas, making him blush.

"You look sexy, Sora." Axel whistled.

"Axel, stop that," said Roxas, not the least bit jealous since he had faith on his boyfriend, besides, if Axel was ever interested, not only will Roxas will kill him but Riku will skin him alive. He wanted his boyfriend alive and well anyways.

"What? He does…"

"You do look good." Roxas agreed, "But we need to get to the fields now!"

Roxas wore a white jacket with some checker black patterns, grey and black pants and Silver Star chains. Roxas has two sword weapons, light and dark, which are called Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Both are crossed in an X form and attached at the back. (A/N: Yeah I know there's no change but I can't think of anything)

Axel wears a black jacket with red flames and black pants. Underneath the jacket, he is wearing a red t-shirt to match his flaming red hair. Axel's weapons are red spinning wheels that are very sharp and lethal when he tosses them at people. (A/N: Same with Axel)

Riku, Sora, Roxas and Axel took off running to the Paopu fields. The Paopu fields are a large part of the island of green grass and sand. It's also the main place where everyone goes to watch battles to determine who the best fighters on the island are. If the teams are a large number, then that means they are serious about the fighting and they would have the referee, Cid Highwind and an announcer to judge the fight and make it official.

Cid Highwind is the scowling mayor of the island yet everyone elects him every year because of his well run disposition and originality even though he swears a lot. He's also the Strife brothers' uncle. (Even though they all deny it, even Cid)

The four of them made it to the field where the rest of the team were waiting.

"Sora! You look really pretty!" Selphie practically screamed and squealed at the same time (which is impossible but not for Selphie) and then she pounced Sora.

Sora squeaked in surprise as they both fell onto the grass.

"Easy there Selph, you'll get the clothes dirty." Tidus chuckled at his hyper girlfriend. Well, then again she's always hyper.

Selphie's simple battle costume was a small yellow dress with flowers all over. To the bystander, she would look like an innocent girl skipping rope with her leather black rope but in battle, she was very quick and pelts hard with her rope. As a hyper girl, she has lots of energy.

Tidus wore a white t-shirt with green words 'Mess with me and the bunnies will kill you!' he also wore jean shorts that were cut jagged at the edges.

"Nice shirt." Axel grinned.

Tidus grimaced, "Selphie gave it to me."

"It's so cute on my Tidie-Widie!" Selphie jumped up and wrapped her arms around Tidus' neck.

Kairi and Wakka came up to them next. Kairi inspected Sora's outfit. "We should really get you a nicer looking weapon to go with that outfit."

Sora protested, holding up the Kingdom Key. "But I like my weapon."

"A weapon that can match your outfit, you can still use that one for other battles." Kairi replied. She wore a short pink dress with brown pockets and a white blouse underneath.

Wakka wore his usual yellow and red blitzball outfit and his weapon, the blitzball, tucked under his arm.

Cloud and Leon came up after Wakka and Kairi. "Organization XIII hasn't shown up yet and the crowds are gathering." Cloud informed them.

Cloud wore a long black coat but with one sleeve cut off. Tied around his waist is a black belt and on the sleeved part of the coat was a silver lion pinned on it, given to him by Leon. Cloud's huge sword is kept in its case.

Leon wore a blue vest with a white fur collar and a maroon t-shirt underneath. He also wore jeans with a black and silver belt. He carries his weapon, Gunblade, over his shoulder.

The rest of the team (Aerith, Yuffie and Naminé) came up to join them. No one noticed a gloved hand coming slowly out of the bushes.

Aerith wore a simple pink dress with two braided ponytails; she was a florist for her high school job so she had flowers decorating her dress and long brown boots.

Yuffie was wearing a black tank top that came down only halfway and black shorts with a belt. She wore white stockings and black running shoes. Her shuriken stars were tucked away in a pocket at the side. Yuffie's hair was held up by a bandanna.

Naminé only wore her signature white skirt. One of the many she has in her wardrobe.

"Okay everyone, push ups now!" Riku called out; unaware that someone was missing while he got everyone to warm up.

"How many?" Everyone responded automatically.

"At least 200," Riku replied, Tidus voiced a complaint, "that little? Are you getting soft on us?"

"Fine, then 500." Riku crossed his arms and glared at Tidus who grumbled, "200 it is."

As everyone was doing to their push-ups, Riku suddenly noticed the absence of his boyfriend…

"Sora? SORA!" Riku called out in alarm, causing the others to look up. From the referee's platform, a whistle blew. Cid Highwind came out, wearing his normal dirty white shirt and blue pants. He blew the whistle again and all the people coming to watch gathered at the borders of the field, cheering on their favourite teams.

"Listen up!" Cid barked and he continued to read out the rules and regulations while Riku was still frantically searching for Sora.

"I will make the judgement on who cannot fight anymore despite supports." Cid droned out the rules while the audience groaned, having heard it many times they watch battles.

"Any player knocked out of the boundary lines or crossing over the enemy lines are automatically out, so go full out!" Cid continued, "And now let me introduce Radiant Garden Academy's most notorious team, the TENSHIS NO UNMEI!"

Cheers were deafening as everyone knew this team as one of the best in the league; thirteen members of the team including the two substitutes. Selphie yanked Riku over to lead the team onto the battlefield among the cheering.

"And now," Cid announced, "let me introduce the opposing team, one of the roughest toughest teams around, from Hollow Bastion Academy, the ORGANIZATION XIII!"

The crowd half booed and half cheered as the black clad team came onto the field, Demyx, one of the members waved with a grin. Out of all the members, Demyx was probably the least cruel and sadistic one, having dreams of becoming a rock star and loved crowds.

So back to the fight that's about to start, Riku sent out one of his most deadliest glares that could burn anything in contact and the rest of his team shrunk away.

"What the hell did you do with Sora?!" Riku growled in a calm but dangerously low voice. Flames danced around his aura and his Soul Eater was glowing in dark, foreboding flash.

Xemnas just smirked as he watched Riku get all riled up and he replied, "I told you that I will decide what we want from this fight and I know exactly what it is that I want."

Riku's mouth dropped open before he could compose himself, "you don't mean…?"

Xemnas sneered, "You got it, Riku." He gestured over to a tree on the side of the fields that none of them noticed before. The others looked over and gasped audibly.

Sora is tied to the tree, being held down by… Sephiroth??

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled, recognizing his ex-boyfriend. Leon growled at this.

"Sephiroth is our 12th member as you can see that we have 11 members and you have 12. Sora won't be joining you in the battle," said Xemnas with another smirk.

"Well he certainly isn't joining you!" Roxas snapped.

"Touchy, touchy, Number 13."

"Don't call me that! I'm not part of your stupid Organization!"

"And neither am I!" Axel snapped before Xemnas could ever get on his case, he pulled Roxas towards him a little more protectively.

Meanwhile, Riku was glaring daggers at Xemnas, looking about ready to kill the other silver haired man. Tensions were high between the two teams, Sephiroth walked over to the Organization, leaving Sora bound to the tree, Sora glared with discomfort at the Organization for putting him through this unpromising situation.

Cid blew his whistle, shattering the silence and everyone tensed, ready for combat.

"READY, GO!"

It was hard to know who made the first move, Riku immediately shot a burst of Dark Aura energy and then many attacks followed after.

Huh? Confused? Well, I must've forgotten to mention a tiny thing about Destiny Islands; it's a place where people know magic! Everyone knows spells that are unique to their own character and their weapons channel that energy. Close-combat is also another specialty of fighting and everyone's weapons are one of a kind and match their strengths.

Sora watched as different coloured beams and weapons start filling the air and everyone start attacking a team member of another team, Sora desperately wanted to help but the ropes were very tight. The Kingdom Key was too far away for Sora to cut the ropes with but Sora decided to try summoning the weapon. He closed his eyes and concentrated and the keyblade appeared in Sora's right hand. Sora groaned at the awkward position he was in now. He had to get out and help Riku out!

Back on the field, dust kicked up as both sides attacked relentlessly. Axel went full out frenzy and fired everywhere on the other side giving no members a chance to shield. Even if they tried, the physical assault of Selphie's lethal rope broke shields as a bonus.

Dust kicked out around both teams and the audience had to shield their eyes. From his platform, Cid kept barking out judgments on whose out and who can still keep going after being hit. Sora saw that Tidus was knocked out and removed from battle and Selphie went into a furious frenzy that her Tidus had been knocked out and she started unleashing even more lethal attacks, taking out two Organization members. The score was currently at 9-7 for Radiant Garden.

Axel, Roxas, Selphie, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, Kairi and Riku were still in the fight. Riku was in a deadly locked battle with Xemnas of course. The rest of the team provided support for Riku. The score dwindled down to 6-4 in favour of Radiant Garden. There was a sudden shout.

"WELKEIN: AEROGA!"

Everyone was surprised and Riku realized what it was, it was Sora's speical spell incantation! Wind started blowing harshly from all directions halting everyone in their place. Sora floated high above the field, eyes closed, hands clapped together like he was praying. The wind swayed his clothes gently rather than harshly and the keyblade was out and glowing.

Sora's eyes snapped open, "BIND!" The winds dispersed as fast as it came and when the dust settled (again, I know, so much dust here...) the remaining members of Hollow Bastion were all bound by Sora's spell.

Sora smiled when he saw the victory and came descending downwards. "I'm also registered in this battle too, you know. That was really unfair!" Sora floated down into Riku's waiting arms as the rest of the team came running and cheering.

"THE WINNER IS: RADIANT GARDEN'S THE TENSHI NO UNMEI!"

Riku kissed his little boyfriend on the forehead and looked over at the Organization members and especially Xemnas. Then Riku did a very Sora-like thing, he stuck out his tongue at them.

Owari

Bonnie: Finally! Sorry to end it so quick but my Writer's Block was building up so I wanted to finish before it drags on too long. That doesn't mean I have Writer's Block for the third book though! Please leave a review! Thank you!

Sora Strife

Riku Kyoei

Roxas Strife

Axel Hihi

Cloud Strife

Leon Lionheart

Selphie Tillmet

Tidus Umi

Wakka Blite

Kairi Kyoei

Yuffie Kisaragi

Aerith Gainsborough

Namine Shinrai

Note: In case you were wondering, Tenshi no Unmei' means 'Destiny Angels' or 'Angels of Destiny'.


End file.
